


Rescuing a Hero [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [99]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fanart, Fire, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Tony Stark is still Iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Iron Man rescues Captain Rogers from a burning building.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Rescuing a Hero [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 2 prompt [ “IMAGE: ULTS hug and fly” [N4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/625276115041320960/my-card-for-the-stony-bingo-2020-round-2)

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this a while ago and I had just forgotten to post it. I forgot that I gave the fire truck the number plate "FIRE-1X", _fire_. I legit did a double take at my own art while posting this... 🤦
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
